George Buchanan
George Buchanan was a suspect in the murder investigation of artist Theo Vergeer in That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past). He was later murdered in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile George is a 45-year-old newspaper owner. He has greying blond hair. He wears a sky blue shirt with a gold tie under a brown vest and a beige blazer with a guano stain and a gold handkerchief in his pocket. It is known that George suffers from seasickness, knows art, and engages in ballroom dancing. Events of Criminal Case George became a suspect after the player and Maddie found a newspaper of him with the victim at one of the his exhibits. He was surprised to hear he was killed, saying he knew the victim from meeting him as his gallery openings as he collected his work. Though he was sad that Concordia was losing his talent to Europe, it made him sadder to know Theo's talent would be lost to the whole world. George was spoken to again regarding a message he wrote to the victim saying he was not happy with Theo's decision to leave. He did not bother to hide how furious he was, saying he invested so much into his work only for him to walk out on him. He explained that he decided to fund Theo's career as he fancied himself a connoisseur of art, and collected and exhibited his work. With all the money he put into Theo, George felt he practically owned him, but he would not go as far as murdering him despite the fact his collection is now worth more with Theo being dead. George was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Renée Daucourt for Theo's murder. But with some help from Evie and Diego del Lobo, the team needed to speak with him about letters he sent to Giulietta Capecchi; due to the fact that Giulietta was proven to be a link between the previous murders committed at Alastor's parties. He said he sent those letters mostly because of the sense of mystery, and felt Giulietta needed to be respected with all the people looking down on her because of her family. Though at first he confessed to being Mr Alastor, his confession was immediately recanted after the murders were brought up. He was put into custody for the time being, but after receiving an invitation from Alastor's driver, George was released. Murder details George fell into the pool at Archie Rochester's mansion after being fatally stabbed in the abdomen. Per Dick, George was hit in the head with a blunt object before being stabbed in the abdomen. After being wounded, he tumbled and fell into the pool. In George's rigid hand, Dick found a snuff spoon he had ripped from the killer. That meant the killer snuffed tobacco. In the mansion's hall, the team found a champagne saber which (per Rose and Viola) had the victim's blood--thus filing it as the murder weapon. Viola also discovered billiards chalk in the saber, which meant that the killer played billiards. Killer and motives Case appearances *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past) *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects